List of Creatures
This page lists fictional species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Bandersnatch Bandersnatches are native to Wonderland, and first appear in the third episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Bandersnatches are large and extremely fast four legged creatures. A pair usually mates for life and when one dies, the other follows in death. As a child, Alice ventures into Wonderland and is left terrified by an encounter with a Bandersnatch. At an older age, she returns and Cyrus teaches her advantages over Bandersnatches as they have very poor eyesight. Known Bandersnatches *A Bandersnatch is released by the Red Queen and Jafar to attack Alice so she is forced to make her first wish. Alice tricks the beast with the forget me knot with an illusion of herself and Knave, to which the Bandersnatch leaps right into. At this, Alice pulls the forget me knot's rope to loop and hold the Bandersnatch in place. Later, Knave bursts in to kill the creature with a knife. *When Knave kills the Bandersnatch, the animal's mate also dies shortly after. Dragons Dragons are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the sixth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. They are winged fire-breathing reptiles known to eat humans, attack on sight and live in caves on mountains. Known Dragons *The dragon Prince Charming beheads while pretending to be his twin brother in order to merge King George and King Midas' kingdoms. *The dragon form Maleficent takes while fighting against Prince Charming, and later Emma. *A magic practitioner known as the Dragon lived in Hong Kong. Dwarves Main Article: Dwarves Dwarves are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the fourteenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. They are humanoid creatures and shorter than humans who hatch from eggs, and their only gender is male. There are no female dwarves in existence. Known Dwarves *Bashful *Bossy *Dopey *Grumpy (previously known as Dreamy) *Happy *Sleepy *Sneezy *Stealthy *Watchy Fairies Main Article: Fairies Fairies are native to the Enchanted Forest and Wonderland, and first appear in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. They are humanoid little creatures with insect-esque wings. Each fairy has a colorful light surrounding their tiny bodies, and their dresses have the same color. They use fairy dust to practice their magic. Thus far, only female fairies are known to exist Known Fairies *The Blue Fairy, also known as the Reul Ghorm, s Scottish word for "the Blue Star", is a very powerful fairy. She often comes to the aide of those who wish upon a blue star, and can grant wishes. *Cinderella's Fairy Godmother dies after being killed by Rumplestiltskin. *Nova, a pink rookie and clumsy fairy that wishes to become a fairy godmother one day. She falls in love with Dreamy, a dwarf, but she does not leave to start a future with him as planned since the Blue Fairy warns she will lose her wings if she does. *Numerous other fairies led by the Blue Fairy when they help Snow White rescue Prince Charming from King George's castle by making the castle guards fall asleep. *Tinker Bell, a fairy who ends up losing her wings after disobeying the Blue Fairy in an attempt to help Regina find true love. Currently, she retains none of her former fairy powers. *Silvermist, a fairy in Wonderland who acts in service to those that wish to cross the riverside to Mimsy Meadows. She is usually summoned by the act of clapping and promptly arrives to assist in bringing people to the other side of the river. Genies Genies are native to Agrabah, and first appear in the eleventh episode of the first season on Once Upon a Time. They are powerful humanoid creature capable of granting three wishes to anyone who has his residential lamp or bottle in possession. Known Genies *The Genie of Agrabah is found by King Leopold, who wishes for him to be free. He later falls in love with the King's wife, who, in the end, was just using him to kill the king. He uses the last wish from the lamp to stay by her side always, and transforms into a magic mirror. *Cyrus, a genie who has spent all his life granting the wishes of whoever has his bottle. His last master in Agrabah, in fear of the man chasing after Cyrus, wishes him away to a far away place. Once there, his bottle is opened by Alice, who Cyrus falls in love with. Alice chooses him over the three wishes she has been granted and they spend time together until being separated by the meddling of the Red Queen and Jafar. Giants Main Article: Giants Giants are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the thirteenth episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. Large and massive in stature, they live on a beanstalk. They grow magic beans, which used to be traded with humans until the giants realized people were using them to conquer and plunder other worlds. Known Giants *Abraham *Andre *Anton *Argyle *Arlo Mermaids Main Article: Mermaids Mermaids are native to Neverland, and first appear in the first episode of the third season of Once Upon a Time. They are sea creatures with lower halves of a swimming fin and the upper bodies bearing resemblance to a human woman's. Their power is great in attacking ships, but they are evasive to fire. According to Hook, mermaids are liars and cannot be trusted. Known Mermaids *A mermaid, originally part of a swarm ramming Hook's ship, is separated after being caught on fishing line by Emma and Mary Margaret. Along with her, a conch shell stuck in the net is pulled up to deck. Unable to plead her way through to being set free, the mermaid signals a sound from the shell to the sky; causing a rumbling of an approaching storm. She warns they must let her go, or die. Unable to come to a unanimous decision with the others, Regina makes the choice to turn the mermaid into a wooden statue to stop whatever was summoned by the shell. Rather than that, it speeds up into a full on storm. Ogres Main Article: Ogres Ogres are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the third episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. They are large, brutish, and dark creatures at constant enemies with humans in Ogre Wars. Their strength lies in their sense of hearing, but are blind and can usually be taken down if shot in the eye. Known Ogres *An ogre, follower of the Evil Queen, is one of the "dark souls" that gather to see her cast the Dark Curse. *Emma is almost killed by an ogre, but he is shot and taken down by Mary Margaret. Trolls Main Article: Trolls Trolls are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in third episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. They reside beneath the Troll Bridge, and will often trade gold with humans to exchange for precious jewels. One of their dislikes are horses. Known Trolls *On the Troll Bridge, there are various trolls that are involved in the black market and trade with those will offer jewels. Unicorns Unicorns are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Each bears a resemblance to a horse, except their foreheads are decorated with a horn. It is unknown if they possess any special powers. Known Unicorns *A unicorn is the pet and companion of the witch Maleficent. *When Rumplestiltskin is teaching Regina how to use magic, he required her to rip out the heart of a unicorn and crush it. Werewolves Werewolves are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the fifteenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. A person has the ability to turn into a wolf if born via genetic inheritance with the ability to shapeshift during the full moon, also known as "wolfs-time". A person born without the gene can become susceptible to also having the ability to shapeshift by being scratched by a werewolf. Known Werewolves *Anita *Granny *Quinn *Red Riding Hood